Discovery
by jdog97
Summary: this is my second season premerie of the vampire diaries
1. Bloodlust

Elena walked in the kitchen to find her dad dead she screamed Jenna what said Jenna look oh my god said Jenna call 911 now hurry up I will go get Jeremy alright said Elena. Jenna went up to Jeremy's room Jeremy Jenna said Jeremy wake up sweetie wake up please. Jeremy woke up not knowing where he was Jenna he said yeah she said come on sweetie your uncle John is dead we need to take him to the emergency room Jenna I got the car started Elena screamed from downstairs alright where coming crap Jenna said what's wrong said Jeremy I got cut on the board can you go get me a band-aid but Jeremy couldn't stop looking at the blood Jenna said hurry up I can make the blood go away Jeremy said what are you talking about Jenna said come here please okay said Jenna is this something you learned in school you could say something like that he grabbed Jenna's finger and put his lips on them and started sucking the blood out what are you doing screamed Jenna stop she screamed stop please stop Jeremy finally stopped and erased her memory he knew know that he was a vampire he to get Anna's ring and now

The Vampire Diaries


	2. Meetings

[Katherine's POV]

Katherine was just getting done sucking the rest of some random person's blood when she saw a

boy run into the building with all the dead vampire's that John killed she followed him not knowing

if he knew if she was following him are not.

[Jeremy's POV]

He was going down the stairs of the burnt building then he saw her she looked in so much pain it was  
gruesome for him to even look at Anna he saw the ring and took it when he turned around he saw

Elena stareing at him Elena he said.

[Katherine's POV]

Now she knew who he was this was Anna's little boyfriend Jeremy Gilbert in other words Elena's

adotpitive brother but bological cousin. Looks like Anna turned him Katherine said to herself I am

not Elena she said then who are you then Jeremy asked Katherine she said.

[Jeremy's POV]

Jeremy knew who she was know Anna had told hom about and he ahd read about her in Elena's

diary are you the one who killed my uncle John he asked yes i did Katherine said are you a

vampire she asked yes said Jeremy are you going to kill me know he asked.

[Katherine's POV]

No i said why not he asked because you me prove usefull to me in the future goodbye i said and i

walked back up the stairs and out of the building and said to myself this town dosen't know what

the bitch is back she said and she wants blood


	3. Shock

[Elena's POV]

Elena wolk up still dazed from the fact that her own dad was dead even though they didn't get along

very good she was still sad. Elena screamed her aunt Jenna are you ready for school yet I just got

up I screamed hurry up and get ready she said and wake Jeremy up to okay I said I went to

Jeremy's room hey get up I said I am already up Jeremy said I turned around to see him dressed

and everything.

[Jeremy's POV]

How long were you at the hospital I asked all night she said where were you at I couldn't tell her I

was a vampire I just couldn't handle it I said. Then Elena said better go get dressed then i asked

why did you stay long at the hospital you hate uncle John then Elena said something that shocked

me because he is my father Elena said but before I could ask her anymore question she left

[Elena's POV]

I was finally dressed and headed to the kitchen when there was a knock on the front door I opened

it and I was shocked to see that it was Isobel hi I said hi Elena was all she said may I come in she

said sure I said who was it Elena Jenna said as she came rushing into the living room.

[Jenna's POV]

Hi who are you I asked the lady standing next to Elena I am Isobel she said then right a way a

knew who she was. Your Elena's mother I said yes I am Isobel said may I speak to you she said


	4. Revenge

[Isobel POV]

I sat down and asked Jenna why she wanted to talk to me she wanted to know if I was planning on

takeing back Elena maybye I said

[Jenna's POV]

What make's you even think you she'll want you back in her life I screamed we've already met she

said I looked at Elena and said why didn't you tell me are was this just another one of your little

lies first kissing Damon and then not even telling me you met your mother.

[Isobel's POV]

do you want to go to the Mystic Grill I said to Elena sure she said

[Elena's POV]

I sat down and finally ansked my mom why she was here then she said because of John she said.

you kow he is your father she said yeah I said Stefan told me listen she said i love you and I am so

sorry I didn't tell you its okay I said well I have to go Isobel said bye I said see you Isobel said

[Isobel's POV]

I was walking to my car when someone said hello I turned around to see Elena hey I said you want

a ride home I asked al of a sudden she pushed me against my car then i realized who it

was Katherine i said.

[Katherine's POV]

Took you long enough I said to Isobel you double crossed me said to her you tryed to kill Stefan

and Damon and you didn't tell me about your little daughter Elena if you try to hurt her i'll Isobel

said you'll do what I said cause you cant protect her when your dead what are you talking about

she then I grabbed a the stake out of my pocket and repeated what I sid to John before he died

hello Isobel good Isobel then i jammed the stake into her heart and screamed help and before I

left I said goodbye Isobel and began walking but then it broke into a run


End file.
